The Eye of the Storm
The Eye of the Storm (Case #79, or Case #23 of Pacific Bay) is the sixth case of Jazz Town, the twenty-third case of Pacific Bay, and the seventy-ninth case of the game. Case Background Previously on Criminal Case, Hurricane Zelda was about to hit Jazz Town, and as such Chief Marquez ordered a mandatory evacuation of the district but Amy Young asked the Chief for permission to investigate Hurricane Zelda, much to Chief Marquez's distaste. Hannah Choi informed the Chief a signal was controlling Hurricane Zelda, convincing Chief Marquez to give Amy and the player permission to do so with her distaste of fairy tales aside. Amy couldn't believe Peggy Pascal was found tied to the weather tower with a metallic wire and electrocuted by lightning. Besides that, Amy and the player found a kite with the message "You will never stop the storm" in which the killer implied that Hurricane Zelda was unstoppable—confirming that both Hurricane Yves and Hurricane Zelda were man-made disasters. Furthermore, the team found a metallic part of the tower which was then shipped to Hannah for digital analysis, implicating Colonel Spangler of the murder. Amy and the player continued their investigation even if they had no choice but to disobey Chief Marquez at times (Chief Marquez didn't want any of her subordinates to get hurt from the storm, proving her to be extremely protective of her team), not to mention an environmental activist with the name of Rose Field discouraging the team from exposing the truth behind Hurricane Yves and Hurricane Zelda. Thanks to the efforts of Hannah and Yann Toussaint, the two natural disasters were confirmed to be man-made, in which the player had enough evidence to arrest the killer. In an intense turn of events, the killer turned out to be Dexter Blade's descendant and Blade family heiress Veronica Blade. Veronica hated the revelation of people forgetting about her family's involvement in building Pacific Bay's Jazz Town, but she hated Pacific Bay's negligence of her estate's preservance as her land and estate were protected as a historical site under Pacific Bay law. Veronica stole Colonel Spangler's weather machine (and its remote) and created Hurricane Yves to turn things around, in which Amy was shocked to know Veronica was responsible for Hurricane Yves, the storm Chief Marquez mentioned when the player started work in Jazz Town. Veronica created Hurricane Yves so she could liquidate her estate's insurance money to leave the district but Peggy told the insurance company Hurricane Yves didn't inflict enough damage to the Blade Estate to warrant approval of the insurance liquidation. Veronica dropped another bomb when she created Hurricane Zelda to transform Jazz Town back into a swamp—the way her ancestors found it centuries before this case and vowed to keep the remote to herself to ensure Hurricane Zelda's destruction, but Zelda's winds knocked the remote out of her hands, and Amy got a hold of the remote. Amy turned the remote off to stop Hurricane Zelda, which disgusted Veronica as her plans were ruined by the weather machine being turned off. The player then handcuffed Veronica and read her rights before trial began a few hours later. Judge Dante expressed his solitary thanks to the Pacific Bay Police Department for the halt of Hurricane Zelda but Amy assured Judge Dante that she was only doing her job. Judge Dante then directed his attention to Veronica, chastising her for her attempted destruction of Jazz Town with Hurricane Yves and Hurricane Zelda with the use of Colonel Spangler's weather machine and labeled money as her motive for the crimes not to mention Veronica's fatal wallop of Peggy to keep the storms guaranteed. Veronica had no money to afford a lawyer for her defense so Judge Dante made it clear that she would be held liable for being the cause of Hurricanes Yves and Zelda alongside the death and destruction those two man-made storms harvested. The crimes were high enough for Judge Dante to issue a lifetime jail sentence for the sick heiress. Amy felt that this was the craziest case due to the man-made storms backed by a motive. Chief Marquez ordered the team to secure the bunker as rescue worker Susanna Towers was caught trespassing by Pacific Bay authorities, but Susanna pleaded with the team that she had to do so since she wanted the weather machine to create sun for the Jazz Town Carnival, in which Amy took the suggestion well. Colonel Spangler agreed to use the weather machine to make room for the Jazz Town Carnival provided that Amy and the player assisted him in calibrating the antenna. In the meantime, Yann continued his wave of insubordination by writing a letter to the Puppeteer with the alias of the Puppet. The Puppeteer warned the team that he/she would attend the Jazz Town Carnival in response to Yann's provocation—signaling trouble in the closing hours of the player's service in Jazz Town. Victim *'Peggy Pascal' (was found tied to the weather tower, electrocuted) Murder Weapon *'Electrocution' Killer *'Veronica Blade' Suspects C79RField.png|Rose Field C79VBlade.png|Veronica Blade C79CSpangler.png|Colonel Spangler C79STowers.png|Susanna Towers C79APascal.png|Andy Pascal Killer's Profile *The killer has a cold. *The killer drinks tea. *The killer wears a raincoat. *The killer's blood type is AB-. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes C79TowerA.png|Weather Tower C79TowerB.png|Roof C79VanA.png|Stormchasing Van C79VanB.png|Van Interior C79BunkerA.png|Derelict Bunker C79BunkerB.png|Bunker Floor Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Weather Tower. (Clues: Victim's Body, Part of the Tower, Keys, Kite) *Examine Kite. (Result: Strange Fluid) *Analyze Strange Fluid. (00:05:00; Attribute: The killer has a cold) *Examine Keys. (Result: Keys Tag) *Investigate Stormchasing Van. (Prerequisite: Keys Tag revealed; Clues: Box of Electronics, Camera) *Examine Box of Electronics. (Result: Flyer Result) *Talk to Rose Field about her message to Peggy. (Prerequisite: Flyer Result found) *Examine Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (06:00:00) *Ask Veronica Blade about her fight with Peggy. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Camera analyzed) *Analyze Part of the Tower. (12:00:00; New Clue: Mysterious Logo) *Examine Mysterious Logo. (Result: Military Logo) *Talk to Colonel Spangler about the Weather Tower. (Prerequisite: Military Logo analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon found: Electrocution; Attribute: The killer drinks tea) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Derelict Bunker. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Paper, Survival Kit, Rotating Cylinder) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Flyer) *Ask Susanna Towers about her relationship with Peggy. (Prerequisite: Flyer restored) *Examine Survival Kit. (Result: Faded Diary Entry) *Examine Faded Diary Entry. (Result: Diary Entry) *Ask Rose about the note in her diary. (Prerequisite: Diary Entry revealed) *Examine Rotating Cylinder. (Result: White Pieces) *Analyze White Pieces. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a raincoat) *Investigate Roof. (Prerequisite: White Pieces analyzed; Clues: House Insurance, Torn Photo) *Examine House Insurance. (Result: Insurance) *Analyze Insurance. (12:00:00) *Talk to Veronica about her house insurance. (Prerequisite: Insurance analyzed) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Restored Photograph) *Tell Andy Pascal about his niece's passing. (Prerequisite: Photograph restored) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bunker Floor. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Sealed Letter, Torn Card, Broken Pieces) *Examine Sealed Letter. (Result: Sender's Address) *Talk to Susanna about her letter to the President. (Prerequisite: Sender's Address revealed) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Revoked Stormchaser License) *Ask Andy about his revoked stormchasing license. (Prerequisite: Revoked Stormchaser License restored) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (09:00:00) *Ask Spangler about the weather machine. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Camera analyzed) *Investigate Van Interior. (All tasks before must be done; Clues: Weather Instruments, Teapot) *Examine Weather Instruments. (Result: Iron Wire) *Analyze Iron Wire. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Teapot. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is AB-) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check up on Andy Pascal. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Van Interior. (Prerequisite: Talk to Andy; Clues: Daily Dawn Newspaper) *Examine Daily Dawn Newspaper. (Result: Letter to the Puppeteer) *Analyze Letter to the Puppeteer. (06:00:00) *Tell Andy Pascal you're done looking at Peggy's stuff. (Prerequisite: Letter analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Derelict Bunker. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clues: Cigarette Butt) *Examine Cigarette Butt. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00) *Ask Susanna Towers why she broke into the bunker. (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask for Colonel Spangler's help. (Prerequisite: Talk to Susanna Towers) *Investigate Weather Tower. (Prerequisite: Talk to Spangler; Clues: Broken Antenna) *Examine Broken Antenna. (Result: Restored Antenna) *Tell Susanna Towers about the upcoming good weather. (Prerequisite: Antenna restored; Reward: Carnival Mask) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *The case's title could possibly be a reference to the Australian drama film and the Patrick White novel of the same name. *Due to Hurricane Zelda and content canon to the story's plot, most of the characters appearing in the case animate in at least one cut scene throughout its storyline. *This is one of the only three cases of Pacific Bay in which the murder weapon is an action (in this case, Peggy was electrocuted), the other ones being What Dies Beneath and Smoke and Mirrors. *In the "Derelict Bunker" crime scene, a portrait of Albert Einstein can be spotted. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Jazz Town